Character Format
Character Format A brief description of who your character is, try to keep it under 3 sentences. For example, this page is basically just the Character Creation post, copy-pasted here for you as reference for your own character. Physical appearance Describe your character and/or link some appropriate art, so that the rest of us know what they look like. It should be noted those with Case 53(insert C53 link here) powers will be expected to look vastly different to normal humans. This is to stop physiology-based powers just being bags of awesome powers, while not adding anything significant to the character. Mentality Thoughts, personality, those things. Describe your characters mentality, how they would think, or act, on a day-to-day basis. Don't skimp on this one, it helps us figure out what is and isn't in character. Keep in mind, people with powers will tend towards violence. However, we would like to point out that in keeping with the Worm universe, characters that are more likely to be lethal and/or not in keeping with the 'three strikes' mentality are less likely to be approved. ''' Backstory Everyone has one, give us some insight as to how your character got to where they are. Explain how the set universe has shaped the character. Preferably their whole life, but just the skeleton bones (family, early life) and a trigger event leading them to where they are now is technically fine. Resources What sort of financial resources and assets does this person have? Are they a runaway with nothing but the clothes on their back, or are they the head of a multi-million dollar company with multiple properties and bottomless pockets? (Note: the latter is very unlikely to be approved.) Equipment and Weaponry What kind of gear is this character going to bring to a fight? What could you find on them at any given moment? While you don't need to list every single thing your character has down to the last corkscrew, a vague overview of their general belongings is required, and you must list belongings that are markedly different from what they would normally have. For example, while it makes perfect sense for a pharmacist to have access to painkillers, they wouldn't have access to a couple kilograms' worth. For tinkers, this section is especially important. Remember, you can always make more gear but it will need to be approved. Specializations Almost everyone has something that they're just good at. Is your character a great medic? Are they a wonder with a whisk in hand? Can they solve a Rubik's cube? Special skills come here, and are generally non-combat. Power Every cape has one. Detail about what makes your creation special. Feel free to go into as much detail as you can, as that'd allow you to get bigger and better things. Keep in mind, though, that capes on the level of the Triumvirate are blocked from use for now. For examples of who would and wouldn't be approved, see here. '''A capacity to second trigger must be noted here if it exists. Versatility How good are they are using their power in different ways? One application? Ten? Fifty? No need to write the actual number, just a short written statement about their creativity. Remember, this is how good your character is at thinking up different applications of their power, not you as the user. Just because you figured out a new way to use it doesn't mean your character did. Heading For a Section Body for a section. This should be a good start for getting characters onto this site, but feel free to experiment.